


He's the Perfect Girl

by NoMoralsOrMorale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Crossdressing, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Trap, Orgasm, POV First Person, Past Tense, Traps aren't gay tho, femboy, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoralsOrMorale/pseuds/NoMoralsOrMorale
Summary: Our protagonist rambles his recollection of his first two times with a particular feminine boy, one that he seems to be fonder of than he thought he would be. First time writing M/M. Just trying it out with a trap fic written in a way I've always wanted to test out - First Person - Past Tense rambling.





	He's the Perfect Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new here. As it says in the description, first time M/M and written in a particular style. Hopefully some of you find it enjoyable. Let me know what you think! I don't think there is anything that could be offensive in this, but just in case, I apologise if something I wrote offends you, it's not my intention. If there are people wanting more, that could happen if I get inspired to do more.
> 
> No real need for any warnings this time around, just a homosexual hook up. No animals, inflation, or watersports here.

I didn't even need to thrust anymore. This little slut did it all on his own. He wanted my cock so badly, that even on his arms and knees, panting like a dog, he would push back on my erection. Each time my base pressed against his ass, his smaller cock would twitch, almost as though it would cum any second now.

The soft cries and pants he made were cute; cuter than any girl I've ever been with, that's for sure. His way of saying my name whenever he felt my cock throb inside his tight ass made me want to somehow make him my slave forever, just so I could do this again and again, and hear him say it on repeat. At first, I thought I was making him my bitch, but perhaps his adorableness is capturing me instead.

Every so often, he would glance back at me, eyes brimming with passion. On the rare occasion, I swear I could see tears accompanied by a joyous smile. He would mutter something about 'feeling so damn good' and a couple self-censored curses. That's typically when his forehead would drop against his pillow, encased in a pink material. Drops of his saliva made a unique pattern on the plump object, occurring whenever he moans into it.

Feeling his ass tighten on my cock as he looked at me with shimmering hazelnut eyes, brushing his fringe from his vision, I almost blew my load right then. Luckily, I didn't, for if I did, I may not have heard him whisper: 'I love your cock.'

He came not too long after. Pushing his slender body back against my crotch to take it all in as his small cock twitched and throbbed in undeniable pleasure. His hot seed came out in long spurts, making messy lines over his sheets that screamed 'teenage girl.'

It seemed like as he came, his brain malfunctioned, forgetting how to construct words. I had reached my hand around his waist just in time to feel his petite member throb one last time in my grip. It was about then when I came as well. Forgetting to - or rather, purposely not - wearing a condom, he felt all of my hot semen fill his girlish ass. How it's supposed to be.

As I pulled out, I remember him muttering to himself stupid things about love and wanting more. I was too tapped out for another round, and his parents were probably coming home any second, so I fled. Fortunately, I still have him on the dating app we used tonight, so perhaps I'll get to make his needy ass mine again.

* * *

He messaged me the same night after I got home. Most of it didn't make too much sense. I probably overdid it, but he was asking for it, okay? What I did manage to salvage from the wreckage of words was that he had never felt so good and wanted more ASAP. Either he's easy, or I'm way better at fucking guys as I've never had a girl want me this badly; not once.

I decided to withhold responding for a couple days, just to make sure he really wanted it and wasn't just high off of sex, although, I was guilty of just that too. Before I ended up replying, however, I spotted him on the street. It's quite a thrill to see someone and know a secret that everyone else passing by wouldn't even consider. His shoulder length, brown hair had been treated and freshly trimmed, shining in the daylight. His skirt covered just enough to be considered publicly appropriate, and those pale thighs looked perfect in every way. The cute roundness of his face was a far cry from my more rough features, making him seem just like an ordinary girl.

I found myself imagining his adorable cock, tightly packaged in his cute, ribboned panties, and hidden away by the shadows of his skirt. When he saw me, I couldn't read his reaction. It seemed happy, but also a little put out. I figured it was due to my short term ghosting. For a minute, I felt guilty, which is what pushed me to walk over to him.

It took a ten minute chat, a short walk, and suddenly I was pushing his body against the inside of his front door. His smaller frame was burning insanely hot in my hold, my hands moving down to his thighs and dipping beneath the skirt. I could already feel his little cock pressing against me.

Then followed the first time we ever kissed. During our previous experience, we never ended up doing so. It was more of a quick meet up, so the only deed we needed to do was just that; the deed. This time, as my hand felt his hardened cock, tugging on the restricting panties he donned, he looked up at me with slightly quivering pupils. Right at that moment, he begged me to kiss him.

I can still recall how soft his lips were, and I now know he uses some sort of lip product to make his lips taste so much sweeter. Girls should really take advice from him.

Within a few more minutes, I found myself carrying him to his room on the story above as he licked and kissed my neck and left cheek with reckless abandon. I'm sure he was leaving plenty of marks, and I can still smell his scent on my body.

I kicked his door open from its ajar resting state and pushed him down on his soft bed, just as feminine as the other day. I remember him making a little squeak as my wider body pressed down on his. Skirt having been raised by the action, he seemed to blush whenever I glanced at the cute erection being cradled in his panties.

My desires really got the best of me, as I pulled his panties to the side to expose his butt, yet kept his cock firmly concealed. I had a overwhelming urge to see him make a mess of those panties as he helplessly ejaculates because of my cock.

Without me needing to say a word, he pointed towards his dresser. In his third drawer, I managed to find a lot of makeup and accessories typically targeted towards women, but there were also quite a few sex toys and lube. During our first conversation on the dating app, he said he wasn't much of a lustful person, but I think he may have been lying.

I only grabbed the lube, but I still have those toys in mind for a later date, perhaps. I applied it generously, and then began teasing his tight hole, pushing my tip against it, letting it greedily open for me, just for me to pull back. His little whines were adorable, and I felt an overwhelming urge to make him whine and cry for me again and again.

I was beginning to wonder if he'd get fed up with me, but I think he was just bracing himself for my cock to fill his tiny little ass up. Pushing forward, we both gasp together as I felt his extremely tight asshole squeeze down on my member, the heat of his body was immense. I'm sure he was struggling to cope with the cock filling his ass, he was gripping the sheets, knees up by his chest as he slowly began to pant once I decided upon a rhythm.

If I closed my eyes, I was fucking a girl, no question. His pants and moans was feminine beyond belief; the skin I felt in my grasp - his legs which I held at my shoulders - was soft and smooth, completely hairless; and his ass was just inviting me to cum as much as I could. To put it simply, he was the perfect girl.

Occasionally I would rest one of his legs on my shoulder and reach down to fondle the throbbing erection in his tight panties. The way it would twitch to my touch and he'd gasp whenever I gently rubbed it through the fabric made me want to brand him as my own for life. He was just… So fucking desirable.

A small dot of precum soaked through the thin fabric so I collected it on the tip of my finger and held it near his mouth. Without me needing to say anything, he meekly leaned forward and wrapped his perfect lips around my finger, tasting his own precum. That wasn't all however. The little slut keep sucking, running his warm tongue over the length of my finger as if he was trying to get me to imagine him doing that to my cock. If that was his intention, it worked like a goddamn charm.

It gave me the urge to switch position, but I had already made up my mind. I was going to cum in his ass again, making sure to claim it as mine today. "Aah… Aaaah… Nnn." His bright red face was making my heart pound. I never thought a guy would get this kind of reaction out of me. Then he said it, both hands gently holding the hand I still had out by his mouth, "your big cock feels so good… I… I never want to part with it."

Sure, it wasn't the hottest thing I'd ever heard, nor was it outstanding in most regards, but you've got to understand, in this situation, seeing his cute blushing face say these soft, lust-filled words, I couldn't hold it back any longer. His words made me cum.

Quickly lunging forwards, I pressed my lips together with his. A timid tongue brushed against mine as I felt my cock shaking violently in his tight ass, flooding his body with my seed. Throb after throb, I let out so much that I wouldn't doubt it was the biggest orgasm of my life. This fucking femboy made my knees give out from how much cum I was unloading into his ass. All my previous girlfriends were put to shame.

Throughout the kiss, I heard him moaning, squeaking, and happily squealing as his ass shook from the pleasure. He seemed overjoyed to receive so much, at least that's how I took it. I'm pretty sure he started bucking his ass back at my cock, hoping to squeeze every last drop out of me.

As I pulled back from the kiss, needing some air, his lips enveloped my tongue, suckling on it until I moved right back, leaving some saliva decorating around his perfect lips. That felt… Better than expected.

Something I did notice as I pulled away was that my stomach was a little wetter. Looking down, I realised the little horny trap came as I did, but I was so caught up in my orgasm I didn't even notice his. His slim cock was drenched in his own seed, his panties a real mess.

His eyes were shimmering in the midday light, looking almost a little guilty, but I couldn't do anything but er… Maybe fall a little for him… Fuck.

I slowly pulled out, letting my cum start messing up his sheets just like the other night. It was more than a little awkward so I was considering leaving, but he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me close. "I… I know it's weird of me to ask you this… But can… Can I ask you to come over again soon…?"

My heart was pounding like a drum, and my head was on fire. Without even thinking it through, I said the obvious answer. "Y-Yeah, sure."

I guess that means we'll soon be together again. I don't mind, except for how goddamn confused he makes me.


End file.
